


Все будет по-другому

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Снейп пробрался в тоннель под Гремучей ивой, но Джеймса не оказалось рядом.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Все будет по-другому

В классе Чар было душно. Не спасал даже слабый сквозняк, которым изредка тянуло через открытое окно. Профессор Флитвик то и дело откидывал влажные каштановые волосы со лба, промакивал испарину носовым платком и проводил перекличку у пятых курсов Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Услышав свое имя, студенты лениво отзывались и вновь погружались в спячку. Девушки обмахивались тетрадями на подобие вееров, юноши сидели в одних рубашках, ослабив галстуки.

— Люпин Ремус!

— Болен, — протянул Сириус и закатал рукава на рубашке повыше. Профессор сделал отметку в журнале и перешел к следующему имени.

Когда последний гриффиндорец выкрикнул свое «Здесь!», Флитвик перевернул страницу и начал опрашивать слизеринцев. 

— Снейп Северус!

Повисло молчание. Класс ненадолго выплыл из дремоты. Кто-то сказал:

— Отсутствует. 

И все снова заклевали носом. Начался урок. Студенты были вялыми, как сонные мухи. Кто-то рисовал на полях рожицы, кого-то больше интересовало то, что происходило за окном. Казалось, что сегодняшняя лекция не могла увлечь даже самых прилежных зубрил. 

— Ты гляди-ка, — Джеймс несильно ткнул Сириуса под бок и кивнул в сторону пустующего места, — Нюнчика нет. С чего вдруг этому задроту взбрело пропустить Чары? 

Сириус зевнул.

— Не знаю. Может заболел. А может решил проверить мои слова и навестить Ремуса в последнюю ночь полнолуния. 

— Какие еще слова? — удивился Джеймс.

— Да ничего особенного. Нюниус слишком долго совал свой нос, куда не следует. Давно следовало его прищемить. 

— Неужели ты сказал, что Ремус... 

— Да расслабься, Сохатый. Разумеется, ничего подобного я не говорил. Просто хотел, чтобы этот придурок разок послушал, как рычит оборотень. Сбежал бы оттуда с мокрыми штанами и навсегда потерял охоту за нами шпионить. 

Джеймс пожал плечами. Ему никогда не претила мысль о том, чтобы надрать Снейпу задницу. Некоторое время они сидели молча. 

— И что ты сказал ему? 

Сириус лениво приподнял веки.

— Что под Гремучей ивой есть тайный ход. Пусть приходит туда ночью. 

— Ты что, совсем сдурел?! 

Вышло слишком громко, и несколько человек с передней парты обернулись. Джеймс махнул им, мол, все нормально, спите дальше, и понизив голос продолжил:

— А если Снейп залезет туда и увидит Ремуса? Этот засранец раструбит об этом всей школе! Ты хоть представляешь, какие у нас будут проблемы?

— Пусть только попробует. Нюнчик знает, что дорого поплатится за длинный язык. Сомневаюсь, что он готов прогуляться по Хогвартсу без штанов ради этой маленькой сенсации. 

Звучало вполне убедительно, но Джеймс выглядел недовольным. 

— Если только он уже не слазил туда и не растрепал кому-нибудь, — проворчал он.

— Ну слазил, и слазил. Значит, бежал оттуда, сверкая пятками. Наверное, до сих пор сидит в углу и трясется. 

Разговор был исчерпан, и Джеймс вновь уронил голову на руки. Время текло чудовищно медленно. 

За первой партой сидела Лили Эванс и наматывала на палец длинную прядь. Ей на спину падал широкий солнечный луч, и прекрасные рыжие волосы отливали жидким золотом. Джеймс невольно залюбовался ею. Он принялся вспоминать вчерашний день. 

Лили сидела на берегу озера вместе с подружками и болтала в воде голыми ногами. Джеймс был готов часами смотреть, как ее изящные белые ступни взметаются над поверхностью, разбрасывая во все стороны блестящие брызги. Хотелось подбежать, схватить ее и прыгнуть вместе с нею в воду!.. Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, как мокрая рубашка облепит ее прекрасное нежное тело. 

Джеймс улыбнулся, вспоминая, как подошел к ней вчера на озере. Лили собиралась уходить, и Джеймс предложил понести ее сумку. Конечно же, она отказалась — Лили все еще дулась на него за то, что он стянул с Нюнчика штаны на прошлой неделе. Поэтому Джеймс сорвал сумку с ее плеча и побежал. Лили пыталась догнать его, но куда ей было... Уж что-что, а бегал Джеймс быстро — недаром его Патронусом был олень. Иногда он думал, что сумел бы убежать даже от оборотня...

От оборотня?

Внезапно Джеймс сел ровно. Мечтательность улетучилась в мгновение ока.

Ему в душу закралось смутное подозрение. Он посмотрел на пустое место Ремуса, а потом — на место Снейпа. Затем снова — на место Ремуса и на место Снейпа. Нет, это не могло быть просто совпадением. 

— А если он не смог убежать?

— М? — Сириус неохотно повернулся. — Кто?

— Кто-кто! Нюниус! Что, если он все же повстречался с Лунатиком и не смог убежать от него на своих тощих ногах?

Глаза у Сириуса сузились.

— Ты же не думаешь, что Снейп такой идиот, что полез прямо в хижину?

Несколько мгновений они напряженно смотрели друг на друга. Затем Сириус побледнел. 

— Если он и вправду спустился в тоннель, и его... — он запнулся, не сумев произнести это вслух. — Ремус никогда не простит нас. 

Несмотря на жару, Джеймс ощутил, как на спине выступил холодный пот. Раздался негромкий хруст. Он вздрогнул и обернулся. Сириус сломал в руке перо. 

— ... однако многие вещества не поддаются действию Множащих чар... — Флитвик читал лекцию так неспешно, будто время урока растянулось на неопределенный срок.

Джеймс нетерпеливо поерзал.

— Есть только один способ выяснить, что случилось, — прошептал он. — Рем уже наверняка стал собой. Он всегда заходит к Помфри за Обезболивающим. Я пойду в больничное крыло и спрошу у него.

И прежде, чем Сириус успел ответить, Джеймс закрыл глаза и безвольным кулем рухнул со своего места на пол. Несколько сидящих поблизости девчонок ахнули. Лекция прервалась. Кто-то крикнул: «Воды!»

Убедившись, что ему удалось привлечь достаточно внимания, Джеймс открыл глаза и медленно сел, глупо озираясь по сторонам. Для усиления эффекта он снял очки и принялся тереть глаза.

— Что с вами, мистер Поттер? — Флитвик проворно слез со своей подставки из книг и засеменил в его сторону. Приблизившись, он оказался примерно того же роста, что и сидящий на полу Джеймс.

— Не знаю, профессор. У меня немного закружилась голова. Здесь так душно...

— Что ж, тогда отправляйтесь в больничное крыло. На следующем уроке покажете конспект сегодняшней темы.

— Сэр, а можно я провожу его?

— Не думаю, что это необходимо, мистер Блэк. Мистер Поттер вполне может добраться туда самостоятельно.

Джеймс легко пожал плечами, мол, прости, дружище, и, закинув сумку на плечо, медленно поплелся к выходу, с явным усилием переставляя ноги. Впрочем оказавшись за дверью, он тут же забыл про собственную немощь и помчался в больничное крыло. 

Хлопнув дверью с разноцветными стеклами, отчего те угрожающе зазвенели, Джеймс ворвался в светлый зал с койками. На звук из соседней комнаты выбежала мадам Помфри. 

— Мистер Поттер? Вам сюда нельзя! Выйдите за дверь.

Джеймс заглянул ей за спину, ища глазами Ремуса.

— Мне нужен Ремус Люпин! У меня к нему срочное дело.

— Мистера Люпина здесь нет. Он в кабинете профессора МакГонагалл. С ним все хорошо. 

— Конечно, с ним все хорош... — неожиданно Джеймс осекся и перевел взгляд на Помфри. По ее лицу и выбившимся из-под чепчика русым прядям он понял: нет, не все хорошо. — А что он там делает?

Не обращая внимания на протесты сестры, он вбежал в соседний зал и замер, озадаченный открывшейся картиной.

Одна из коек была окружена ширмами. Рядом стояли Дамблдор, МакГонагалл, Стебль, Слизнорт и молоденькая профессор Хуч. У них на лицах застыли неподвижные трагические маски. Слизнорт так и вовсе выглядел постаревшим лет на десять от горя. Тяжелое, мрачное молчание было красноречивее любых слов. О том, что случилось что-то очень плохое, Джеймс догадался по их взглядам. 

— А где Нюн... Где Северус Снейп? 

Директор повернулся к нему и сцепил за спиной руки.

— Нам очень жаль, Джеймс. Мистер Снейп выследил твоего друга — видимо, когда тот спускался в тоннель под Гремучей ивой...

— Что с ним? Рем сильно его ранил?

Профессора как один потупили взгляд. Джеймс непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого, гадая, что бы это значило. «Они боятся сказать мне, что Нюниус тоже будет оборотнем?..» Он принялся нервно теребить верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

За окном щебетали птицы, просторный зал был залил солнечным светом. Оттого эта плотная, неестественная тишина казалась такой пугающей и странной. Неожиданно Слизнорт тихо и очень просто сказал:

— Северус умер. 

Джеймс ощутил, как им овладела внезапная слабость. Он вперился в глаза остальным преподавателям, ища подтверждение этих слов. К его удивлению, те напротив испытали облегчение. Словно до этого они не могли переступить какой-то сложный барьер, и теперь у каждого из них камень упал с души. Оцепенение спало, и они принялись вздыхать и скорбеть как живые люди. Джеймс отчаянно искал у кого-то из них в лице противоречие, несогласие с тем, что сказал Слизнорт. Но вместо этого видел углубившиеся морщины Дамблдора, горькое выражение МакГонагалл, повлажневшие глаза Стебль, сдвинутые брови Хуч, искривленный рот Помфри и понимал — случившееся и есть правда. 

Появилось ощущение, что все это происходит не наяву и не с ним. Дурной сон, обернувшийся кошмаром. Неожиданно Джеймс понял, кто лежит там — за белой ширмой, укрытый от чужих глаз. От этой мысли стало нехорошо. 

— Мы знаем, что ты чувствуешь, — Помфри легко потрепала его по плечу. — Бедный Ремус до сих пор не может прийти в себя. Он ведь все помнит. Представь, каково ему будет жить с этим...

Джеймс понял, что произошедшее — не более, чем одна большая чудовищная ошибка, которую он мог предотвратить. Но не предотвратил. Просто не успел этого сделать. И в этом была заключена его собственная, личная трагедия. 

В носу противно защипало. Джеймс закинул голову, чтобы не дать позорным слезам потечь из глаз. 

— Можно мне посмотреть на него? — спросил он, крепко прижав к себе сумку. — На Северуса. В последний раз. 

— Нет, конечно, — МакГонагалл загородила собой ширму, чтобы Джеймс не вздумал забежать за нее. Она была в растрепанных чувствах. Голос у нее заметно дрожал. Подумав, она добавила уже мягче:

— Через пару дней будут похороны. Ты сможешь попрощаться с ним. 

Вынести большее Джеймс был не в силах. Он неловко кивнул и бросился оттуда прочь. Ему вслед раздались лишь тихие причитания Слизнорта: «Это был самый талантливый из моих учеников, самый талантливый...»

  
***

У Северуса Снейпа были очень странные родители. Поначалу Джеймс принял их за маглов, но потом все же решил, что мать была из семьи волшебников. Миссис Снейп равнодушно созерцала магию Хогвартса, но Джеймс ни разу не видел, чтобы та колдовала. Кажется, она была сквибом. 

Снейпа-младшего хоронили в закрытом гробу. По непонятной причине родители отказались забрать тело единственного сына домой, и церемония проходила на старом хогсмидском кладбище. 

Был неуместно теплый день. Ветер гнал редкие облака по синему небу, на могилах цвели медуницы и нарциссы. Профессора произносили краткие торжественные речи, студенты Слизерина молча слушали их и были как никогда мрачны. Грустно стояли в тени вековых деревьев и другие факультеты. Хаффлпаффцы, рейвенкловцы, гриффиндорцы — никто из них никогда не любил нелюдимого, скрытного Снейпа, и теперь все они стояли, понурив голову, и, словно испытывали за это вину. Единственным человеком, который искренне горевал, была Лили Эванс. 

В конце концов речи иссякли. Пришло время прощаться. 

Первыми к гробу пропустили родителей. Ужасная преждевременная кончина сына, казалось, не произвела на них должного впечатления. Они не причитали, не сокрушались, не плакали. Отец смотрел холодно, почти что брезгливо, будто не понимал, что забыл в этом месте, на этой церемонии. Мать была под стать ему молчалива. Но за ее молчанием скрывалось совсем иное чувство. В ее бездонных, темных как ночь глазах таилось такое отчаяние, что его было легко принять за безумие. Она смотрела на заколоченную крышку и, словно была уже не здесь — не в этом в мире. Будто ее разум и чувства перестали существовать и умерли вместе с сыном. 

Глядя на нее, Джеймс почему-то подумал, что она ненамного переживет Северуса — так мало живого оставалось в ее лице и сгорбленной фигуре. 

Сам он не стал подходить к гробу. Не потому что не чувствовал вину за случившееся, а потому что не знал, что мысленно скажет Снейпу на прощание. 

«Прости»? Вряд ли Нюниус нуждался в его извинениях. Как наивно было полагать, что Снейп простил бы его, даже если бы Джеймс спас ему жизнь. 

И все равно Джеймс сделал бы это. Если бы мог. Ах, если бы он мог повернуть время вспять...

  
***

— Ты не сказал им про меня? О том, что это я виноват в смерти Снейпа...

Они сидели в спальне и смотрели, как дождевые капли разбиваются о стекло. Джеймс покачал головой.

— Нет. Конечно, нет.

Сириус порывисто кивнул. В последние дни на нем не было лица. Его непринужденность, спокойствие и жизнерадостность бесследно исчезли. А им на смену пришли уныние и апатия.

После глупой шутки, которая окончилась так трагично, казалось, сама удача отвернулась от Мародеров. Их жизнь превратилась в череду невзгод. 

Лили переживала свое первое, по-настоящему тяжкое, взрослое горе. Джеймс не мог нормально спать: стоило ему закрыть глаза, и ему чудился Снейп в последние минуты жизни. Ремус и вовсе не возвращался в школу с того рокового дня — его затаскали по министерским комиссиям и проверкам. Он был под домашним арестом, а его дальнейшая учеба в Хогвартсе была под угрозой, несмотря на то что Дамблдор делал все возможное. Ремусу, пожалуй, было тяжелее всех. 

Сириус во всем винил себя и не находил себе места. Правда если бы он пришел с повинной в аврорат, это вряд ли кому-то помогло. В этом и было их несчастье — груз вины и бессилие что-либо изменить. 

Так они и сидели в гриффиндорской башне, потеряные и подавленные, и смотрели, как природа орошает землю дождем, то ли сочувствуя их нелепой судьбе, то ли проливая слезы по безвременно ушедшему Снейпу. 

Сириус запустил руку в волосы и тяжело вздохнул.

— Что теперь будет?.. — глухо спросил он, вглядываясь в раскачивающиеся верхушки Запретного леса. 

Джеймс прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и закрыл глаза.

В небе сверкнула молния и на мгновение озарила сумрачную спальню голубым светом. Отпрянув от окна, Джеймс посмотрел Сириусу в лицо.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, покачав головой, и добавил: 

— Но теперь все точно будет _по-другому_.


End file.
